I'll Follow You Into the Dark
by ToryV
Summary: Short Fluffy song fic. Faith/Buffy


**A/N: Song by Deathcab for Cutie. My very first song fic so go easy on me o.o**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the characters.**

**Summary: A short fluffy song fic.**

**I'll Follow You Into the Dark:**

_Love of mine some day you will die_

_But I'll be close behind_

_I'll follow you into the dark_

Buffy lay curled up on her bed, fresh tears cascaded down her cheeks and fell to her pillow leaving wet marks.

"Why, Faith…?" The blonde cried into the quiet of her room. Little did she know just a mile away, Faith sat atop the roof of an abandoned building deep in thought. The majority of them about Buffy.

"I had to do this…this was the only way." The brunette said aloud to herself. Only, she wasn't sure anymore if she actually believed it, or if she was trying to convince herself she believed it.

_No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white_

__

Just our hands clasped so tight

Waiting for the hint of a spark

If heaven and hell decide

That they both are satisfied

Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs

A quiet tapping on the window broke Buffy out of her crying haze. Quickly, she made her way over to her window and drew back the curtain, revealing a certain brunette slayer smiling softly at the blonde. Buffy opened the window wordlessly and allowed Faith inside. The dark slayer climbed into the room as quietly as she could manage, without waking up Ms.Summers. Standing so she was just in front of Buffy the two silently stared at each other for what seemed like forever. Buffy couldn't take it anymore, she flung herself at Faith and tightly wrapped her arms around her 'evil' counterpart.

_If there's no one beside you_

__

When your soul embarks

Then I'll follow you into the dark

Faith pulled Buffy tighter against her, inhaling the blonde's scent with deep breaths.

"Why aren't you with your new boss?" Buffy asked bitterly. Faith chuckled, kissing the side of the blonde's head.

"Same reason why I'm here right now."

_In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule_

__

I got my knuckles brusied by a lady in black

And I held my toungue as she told me

"Son fear is the heart of love"

So I never went back

"You're supposed to be evil." Buffy mumbled mutely still holding Faith to her.

"Yep." The brunette replied solemnly, her hands idely playing with Buffy's hair.

"Why aren't you trying to kill me?"

Faith scoffed indignantly and pulled away slightly.

"You really are wicked dense, B. Think. Good guy _playing_ bad guy _for_ the good guys."

Buffy's eyes widened in realization. Faith chuckled at the blonde's reaction and pulled her closer for a kiss.

_If heaven and hell decide_

__

That they both are satisfied

Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs

"Do the others know?" Buffy asked breathlessly against Faith's lips. The brunette shook her head no, leaning her forehead against Buffy's.

"Only G-man….was his idea actually."

Buffy leaned up and captured Faith's lips with her's again, their lips moving against each others desperately.

_If there's no one beside you_

__

When your soul embarks

Then I'll follow you into the dark

"I'm going to kill him! Does he know how dangerous this is?? You can't just go around being all double agenty without someone finding out!"

Faith chuckled, gently making her way towords the bed with Buffy still in her arms.

"It's the only way, B…Don't worry. I'm a big girl, I can cover my tracks."

Faith sat her and Buffy on the bed, instantly the blonde pulled the younger girl down so she was laying partially on top of her. Faith draped her arms around Buffy's waist, pulling her closer.

_You and me have seen everything to see_

__

From Bangcock to Calgary

And the soles of your shoes are all worn down

The time for sleep is now

It's nothing to cry about

Cause we'll hold each other soon

The blackest of rooms

"I have to go, B…can't really be hangin out around here. Your not even supposed to know about this."

Buffy squeezed Faith to her.

"I don't want you to go…I'm scared, Faith."

_If heaven and hell decide_

__

That they both are satisfied

Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs

Faith reluctantly sat up. She placed a chaste kiss on Buffy's lips before making her way to the window.

"Don't be scared, B. I'll be fine."

Buffy stared longingly at the brunette, fresh tears burning her eyes.

"You're really not evil?" Faith shook her head grinning.

"Never, B."

"You still love me?"

Faith's grin grew even bigger.

"Forever and ever, B. Don't ever doubt that."

Silently, Faith climbed out the window and ran off into the night, leaving Buffy sitting on her bed. More tears formed in the blonde's eyes and fell to her lap only, some of these tears were of happiness.

"I'll always love you too."

_If there's no one beside you_

_When your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

_End_

**A/N: Was it any good? Let me know, i love your reveiws.**


End file.
